Watching Distance!
by bri ght fading
Summary: John likes Kitty and watches from afar. Kitty likes John, but is to afraid to tell him. Jubilee tries to help Kitty while dealing with her crush on Bobby.
1. Chapter 1

**Watching Distance**

After X3

Rogue had gotten the cure and left Bobby. John had come back to the X-Men (not a pretty sight). Kitty, well, Kitty was alone but she did have someone watching her.

"Why do you always watch her?"

"I don't know."

"What are you going to do if she sees you?"

"She won't."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

"So who do you like Kitty?" Jubilee asked. Kitty had become more open and talkative ever since Alcatraz and Jubilee had now become one of her best friends.

"No one."

"Come on Kit don't lie to us," this came from Rahne Sinclair – a Scottish girl who ever since she came to America her accent had slowly but surely disappeared - , one of the other girls Kitty had come close to.

"I like someone but I'm definitely not saying."

"Please Kitty, we won't tell," this came from the Roma-Nova princess, Amara.

"No."

"Why not?" Rahne again.

"Simple, because you guys will pick on me til the ends of the Earth."

"No we wouldn't we promise," Jubilee finally made her presence known, a little more.

"Sorry I just can't."

"Why would we pick on you?" Amara asked a little concerned for her friend.

"Because you would I just feel it."

"Come on Kitty please," Rahne started to beg. As the girls talk they didn't notice the two boys watching from afar and that one other boy had come in.

"Hello ladies."

"What do you want Da Costa?"

"Rawr," came his reply, "What's eating the cat up?"

"Da Costa I am so going to get you!"

"Kit wait. Allow me," Rahne said as she got a mischievous glint in her eyes and chased Roberto out of the room.

"Well we aren't going to see her for a while," Amara pointed out knowing the two liked each other and the other two girls nodded.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X

"So she hates Roberto?"

"I guess so. I wonder why?"

"I don't know."

"Apparently Rahne likes him."

"Well that's the obvious."

"I heard something about Roberto burning her clothes or homework."

"Oh now I remember he burned her science report."

"Mhm…odd."

So whatcha think? I know it is very short, but I need some help.

Should the person watching Kitty be Bobby or John?

Should Kitty like Bobby or John?

Review/Reply/Comment whatever


	2. Chapter 2

**Watching Distance**

I have come to the decision of a Kitty/John fic!

John sighed as he ran his hand through his unruly hair. He was incredibly bored. Kitty, the object of his affection, had gone to the mall and it would be to obvious if he followed, so there he was sitting at the top of the staircase glaring at the front door waiting for Kitty to come back, so he could do some more observing.

X.x.X.x.X

Kitty sighed _again_. Of course, Jubilee was Kitty's best friend but geesh; she had dragged Kitty through so many stores she was about to scream.

"Jubilee, can we go now?" Kitty pleaded.

"Fine! Have it your way Ms. Grumpy."

"Thank you."

Jubilee walked up to the cashier and paid and went outside of the store and caught up with Kitty. The two girls then walked outside to Kitty's car got in and left.

X.x.X.x.X

Kitty and Jubilee had just gotten back from the mall and were in the rec room and John was bored _again_. All the duo was talking about was clothes. He was just about to leave his position when he heard something that could be potentially good.

"So Kitty, who do you like?" Jubilee asked her friend he was apparently getting tired of this question as she rolled her eyes.

"Not telling."

"Why?"

"Because as I have said once before you would so, like, pick on me." Whoah, Valley-girl-accent, definitely not a good sign; as John had observed before the accent only surfaced when she was mad or just plain pissed.

"Please Kitty. Just at least give me a hint."

"Fine. Um, like, hot."

"Hot. Hot as in heat or as in spicy or as in cute." John couldn't help but chuckle at that last point. Then it hit him _which one was it really._

"Umm."

"Please Kit just tell me."

"Ok, um, like, like, heat." John sat there and made a list in his head to narrow it down, but Jubilee beat him to it.

"Ok there's Hot Spot (A/N: I know weird but I dug myself into a rut), uh, Pyro, and well that's all I can think of."

"It's so like one of them, but I am, like definitely not telling you which one." And with that Kitty stormed up the stairs and a few seconds later a door slamming was heard. John flinched a little at the very loud noise as Jubilee scurried by him and ran upstairs after Kitty.

"You know, _bub,_ you really shouldn't spy on the girls." John cringed at the sound of Logan's gruff warning, "If ya like her just talk to her."

"Um…thanks I think." After that John got up and walked in search of Kitty. A few minutes later he stood outside her door, but instead of knocking he pressed his ear to the door to listen.

X.x.X.x.X

"Kitty look I'm sorry I wasn't trying to upset you it's just lately you've been a little withdrawn. I was just worried and tried to brighten up things," Jubilee tried to comfort her friend and it seemed to be working.

"It's ok. Sorry for snapping. Do you really want to know?"

"Of course and maybe I could do something to help."

"Ok, but promise you won't laugh." Jubilee nodded.

"Ok, it's, Pyro," Kitty whispered lightly to be sure that Jubilee heard.

"Wait Pyro as in John? John Allerdyce the resident bad boy who tried to kill the X-Men?" Jubilee yelled, so loud that Kitty was now wouldn't be surprised if the whole school knew now.

"Sssssshhhhhhh Jubilee. SHUT UP! Do you want the whole world to know?"

"OH gawd Kit I am so sorry."

"It's ok, but you better pray on your life that no one heard that."

X.x.X.x.X

Outside the door did a silent, but very obvious to those passing, yes. Then he finally decided to 'fess up and tell Kitty the truth.

So whatcha think? I finally see a plot coming out of this.


End file.
